Singing Silhouette
She is known as the Singing Silhouette. Only one person has been recorded to survive one of her attacks. She may have survived, but this attack scarred this young woman. She can't be left alone anymore. Not since what happened. If she is left alone she will scream as loud as she can. She will beg for you to come back. She does that for one reason. Only one simple reason. Every single time she was left alone the walls would start to bleed, soft singing would start in her ears. Then the woman who ruined her entire life would appear in front of her. The air around them would turn cold and it would become hard to breath. The woman wouldn't do anything except stare at her since the attack. The way her hollow black pits of hell just seemed to never end. Eventually Karissa, the young woman who had been attacked, was sent to the asylum. She had been in there for what felt like years to Karissa but in all reality it was just a few days. Finally, the doctors left the twenty-four year old alone. No supervision. Nothing. Karissa sat in the white room and started to frantically look around at the walls as black oozed from the white. Why isn't it red? she thought. Quietly, the singing started. She started to cry at the sound of it. "Why me?!" She screamed. All of a sudden a woman in black skinny jeans, black leather combat boots, and a black and grey striped hoody appeared. The woman looked harmless. She had bright hazel eyes that would melt the heart of any stranger, and a dazzling smile. Her pitch black hair was cut into what most people call the emo cut. The black gunk slowly disappeared off of the white walls. She looked at the beautiful woman with a shocked look "Thank you." She muttered. She woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head before a ear piercing screech was let out of her mouth. The screaming died down and she started to twitch. Her fingers constantly moved against the side of her leg as her shoulders spasmed out. She kept cracking her neck in a obnoxious way. Her lips turned black along with her eyes and a large grin that made the hairs on Karissa's neck rise took place of a gentle smile. Insane laughter escaped her pitch black lips. Soon she was howling in laughter. She let out a long breath "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Hello once again Karissa." She spat out the name. "Hello Gabrielle." Karissa said fear evident in her voice. The woman known as Gabrielle to Karissa let out a low growl. "You know my name is not Gabrielle anymore. You know it is now Singing Silhouette." She informed irritated. "I have been waiting for this for four years!" Singing Silhouette yelled at Karissa. With that a knife was sunk into Karissa's shoulder. Karissa fell to the ground in shock. Singing Silhouette stood over the short woman before lightly stroking down her face with her bony index finger. "Sweet little angel" She sang softly smiling before a sneer came across her face. "You should have run" With that she sunk her nails into her cheeks. The nail pierced through the cheek. She dragged her nails through the skin leaving flaps of skin left. She continued to slowly peel the skin off of Karissa's arms. Blood dripped off of her arm and onto the floor as well as covering Singing Silhouette's hands. As the skin was peeled off of her body "Vermillion" by Slipknot was sang with a deadly tone. Karissa watched as Silhouette smeared blood all over her face. She smiled when her face was covered before digging her fingers into her eye socket. She gripped the eye before yanking it out, blood spattered everywhere. Karissa started to cry but Silhouette quickly cut out her tongue. Silhouette stood up "Goodnight, Sleep tight, Don't let the dead bite." sang before stomped Karissa's head in. She reached down and dipped her hands into the caved in face of the girl. The moment the felt the warm blood she relaxed, but pulled out her hands out of the blood. She walked up to the walls and left three simple words behind. "She left me." Category:Beings